The Hunger Games: Degrassi Version
by Gurgled Jell-O
Summary: Winning means fame and fortunre...but losing means certain death. Except drama gets in the way. Everyone fights for thier lives and some will have to give up love, just to live.
1. Chapter One

**Hello, I am a new fanfic authour. I love both Degrassi and The Hunger Games, nor do I own either of them. So get ready, for The 74th annual Hunger Games, Degrassi version.**

**By the way, no one resembles or is supposed to be Katniss or Gale or Peeta. Everybody is themselves, just split into 12 districts, living in poorness, for most of them. I do have a few OC's.**

_**In District One**_

Jenna bit her bottom lip. She was at the annual reaping. The boy's went firt. They called Mike Dallas. This made Jenna give a slight laugh.

"Moron." she mumbled.

"Jenna Middleton." Jenna heard. Everyone went silent.

"Me?" Jenna asks.

"Yes, hurry up." a mean girl from school said. Jenna ran up and got on the stage.

Reluctantly, she shook Dallas's hand.

_**In District Four**_

Alli stood and watched the reaping in District Two. Gracie Torres, a girl dressed like a guy. Then Drew Torres. The brother and sister.

In District Three it was Jake Martin and Kayla Mason.

Alli and her family decided to hide out from the reaping in their districts. There was a loud knock on the door.

Alli hid in the bathroom and locked the door. It was kicked down by people who worked for the Capitol. They grabbed Alli.

"Your name was called at the reaping. If you win, you go to prison along with your parents." one said.

_**In District Six**_

In District Five, Eli Goldsworthy was called along with Marisol Lewis.

Tori Sanamaria was pretty happy when her name was called. She had been training all her life and her best friend Tristan Milligan was called. His older brother Owen, stood there, deciding what to do. Volunteer or let him go?

"Go." Owen decided out loud.

_**In District Nine**_

In District Seven, the names called were Zig Novak and Clare Edwards.

In District Eight, the names called were Luke and Becky Baker.

Now Bianca DeSousa's name was called. She trusted no one. Then Connor Delaurier's name was called.

Bianca feared she had the weakest guy.

_**In District Eleven**_

For District Ten the names called were Dave Turner and Gabby Ward.

Gabby was scrawny and poor. She hadn't eaten in weeks. Dave's dad worked for the Capitol, but couldn't do anything when he was reaped.

In District Eleven, Imogen Moreno kissed her father's cheek when her name was called.

For the boys, Mo Mashkour's name was called.

_**In District Twelve**_

"Mom, why do we have to go to the reaping?" Maya asked her mother Farrah, who was in an old, beat-up wheelchair.

"We have to, Maya." Katie said, wheeling Farrah out of the house.

When they got to the reaping, Maya tapped her foot.

"Can't they just call the name so we can go home?" Maya asked her friend Patty.

"I don't know. I hope it's not you or me. You wouldn't stand a chance." Patty said.

"I know. I'd die the first day. But it's not gonna happen." Maya said.

"Totally."

Finally, Effie Trinket got to the names.

She dug in the box and touched one. Then her fingers wandered and she picked up another.

"I bet Effie's make-up is..." Maya began.

"Maya Matlin." Effie Trinket said.

Patty grabbed Maya's hand.

"Don't go, Maya. Please don't." Patty said.

Maya stepped forward.

"No, Maya! No! No!" Katie shrieked and ran after Maya.

"I am going, Katie!" Maya shouts.

"No! I volunteer! I volunteer!" Katie shouts.

"NO! I'm going!" Maya shouts louder.

"Maya. You're leaving Mom and Patty and Dad and your other friends! Please!" Katie screamed, crying.

This made Maya cry.

"Hurry up with your family issue." Effie says.

"Don't go. I'll go and I'll win for you." Katie says.

"Promise?" Maya asks.

"I promise. Go find Mom." Katie says.

Maya looks down at the ground. She cries more.

"District Twelve needs a winner." Maya whispers. Katie starts to walk on the stage.

"No." Maya says, grabbing her sister.

"Maya. I have to do this. I have to do this for you." Katie whispers.

"Okay, Maya, darling. Your name was called, so you can come to solve your family issue." Effie says.

Maya walks up on the stage.

"Your sister wanted to take your place, hmm?" Effie asks.

"Yes, but I won't let her." Maya mumbles.

"Now, for the boys." Effie says and digs in the one for the boys. She pulls a card out.

"Campbell Saunders." Effie says.

Cam walks up there, slowly.

"Now, shake hands." Effie orders.

Maya doesn't move her hand from her side.

"Do it, kid." Effie says.

So, Maya shakes Cam's hand.

When Maya's forced into a room, Katie and Farrah come in.

"You have three minutes. Go." a guard said and left.

Katie hugged Maya, tightly. They both cried.

"I told you not to go." Katie says.

"Who's going to watch Mom and makes sure she eats?" Maya asks.

Katie lets go.

"You. You. She won't starve and she'll take her medicine, okay?" Katie says.

Maya wipes a tear away.

"I won't go! I won't! I won't!" Maya shrieks, tearfully.

"It's too late." Farrah says. Maya hugs her mother.

"Eat and take your medicine, okay? I'm going to win. For you guys." Maya says.

"You're fourteen." Katie says.

"I know. But I'm going and I'll shoot everyone down. No matter what happens, if I win, everything will stay the same. Everything." Maya says.

"I love you, My. But you have no chance!" Katie says.

"Time's up." the guard says, coming in.

"I love you!" Farrah shouts as Katie wheels her out.

"I love you, too." Maya says.

Patty comes in and hugs Maya.

"You okay?" Patty asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Maya says, letting go.

"Good. Win." Patty says.

"Yeah. You think I should have let Katie go?" Maya asks.

"Yes, you should have. You screwed up on this one." Patty says.

"Do you even know why I didn't let her go?" Maya asks.

"No. You will die now. You just should have let her go, totally." Patty says.

"But Katie isn't..." Maya begins.

"Katie can fight. She can hunt and she has the best aim. She would have won." Patty says.

"Get out." Maya says.

"I do have zero faith that you can win." Patty says and walks out.

Maya sighs.

Maya found herself on a train, sitting next to Cam.

She sniffled.

"I hate this." Maya mumbled.

Haymitch drunk down a bottle of liquor.

"Isn't he our mentor?" Cam whispers to Maya.

"I don't know. He's drunk and he has crazy eyes. Let's not mess with him for now." Maya whispers back.

"I'm Cam." Cam whispers.

"I know. I'm Maya." Maya whispers.

"I'll make sure we live. Both of us." Cam whispers.

"You don't know me." Maya whispers.

"I know you need to prove everyone wrong by winning." Cam whispers.

"Whatever." Maya says.

Maya sighs.

"I hate this." Maya repeats.

**That's Chapter One. Can you review and tell me what you think? Farrah, I made up that name. I don't know Maya's mom's real name. Degrassi hasn't said so yet.  
**

**I don't know who I'll make win once it comes. ?**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey, sorry for late update. School...homework... But I am watching The Hunger Games this very moment! MY FAVORITE MOVIE OF ALL TIME MIXED WITH MY FAVORITE SHOW OF ALL TIME! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Let's get to the story now.**

Maya sat silently on the train. She drifted off to sleep.

But she woke up five minutes later, realising her head was on Cam's shoulder.

"This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future." Ran through Maya's brain.

She even forgot when everyone in the crowd pressed their three middle fingers to their lips and held it up, after she was reaped.

Everything rang in her head now. She even remembered seeing Cam a few times at school.

"You drool, you know?" Cam says to her.

Maya nodded slowly.

Haymitch came back in, tottering on his feet, drunkily.

Maya didn't feel up to eating anything, but sat next to Cam.

He was cute to her, but Maya didn't have time to fall in love with a boy that was going to kill her.

Or that _she _was going to kill.

Maya found herself being hosed down. It was uncomfortable. Maya hadn't taken a shower since she was seven. After her father died, a Capitol leader, her, Katie, and Farrah had been thrown in the woods.

By the time she was ten, her mother and Katie had finished building a so-called "house".

The first time were name was in the drawing, they called her.

But an 18 year old girl volunteered. After two weeks, her head was chopped off and a district two kid was crowned victor. Maya had barely spoken to Cinna, just nodding and saying stuff softly.

When she thought she was going to be on fire, a smirk went across her face.

Hoping if she died, she wouldn't have to go to the arena.

Everyone was amazed at the _synthetic _fire.

Training was Maya's favorite part.

After the lady finally finished talking ofcourse.

Cam had a good shot. Maya wasn't intimidated.

Maya always could throw knives. But Tori, from District Six, not a very rich district, shot knives and never missed. She gave Maya a few pointers.

"Can we be allies?" Maya whispers.

"Totally. We won't kill each other and if were the final two, we still don't." Tori agrees in a whisper.

After days of training, Tori and Maya got a little closer. But Maya was beware that Tori could turn the tables and send an arrow through her in three seconds.

The real stuff came. Showing the Capitol her skills.

Maya hadn't eaten that day and planned to get the apple in the pigs mouth in her hands, somehow.

Apples were her all time favorite food. In her district, finding the right one, was lucky, her mother had always said.

Maya was always agile, swift, and flexible. She shot a few knives.

So, Maya did a few flips and hung on the the bars. Her hands almost slipped but she flipped over and ran to the apple. With it in her hands, she bit into it and chewed.

Effie went off when she found out, but Maya said a real full sentence.

"I just wanted to. The apple was delicious." Maya says.

Haymitch laughs.

"Let it be that way. I've tried those apples and they are good." He said.

"The one's back home weren't." Maya says.

"They were okay." Cam says.

"Okay. But just okay." Maya says.

"Ssh. It's back on." Effie says.

"Campbell Saunders, District Twelve...with a score of 11." the TV said. Hoots and hollers came out.

"Maya Matlin, District Twelve, with a score of 12." it said afterwards.

Louder hoots and hollers.

Maya couldn't help but smile. Confidence had pretty much came when it was time for her to be interviewed.

Eyes were on her as she nervously sat next to Caeser Flickerman.

"Hello, Maya. How are you today?" Caeser asks.

Maya clears her throat.

"Marvelous." Maya says.

"Oh, marvelous? Marvelous Maya, eh?" Caeser says.

"I guess." Maya says, but stops her smile.

"You look eritable. How'd you feel when you were reaped?" Caeser says.

"To be honest...I wanted to go. To win. No one believed I could." Maya began. Caeser nodded.

"I've been poor all my life. This...sucks. My friends...even my own sister didn't think I could win. But I know I can." Maya says.

"So, you have lots of people to prove wrong, am I right?" Caeser asks.

"Yeah. I just want to win and go home...and hug my mom and kiss Ca..." Maya starts, but stops, not realising waht she just brought on.

"Who? Is there a special boy out there for you?" Caeser asks.

Maya laughs shyly.

"He's watching, believe me. If he found out, I'd die." Maya says, making sure she has a small smile.

"If he finds out in the arena, you jist might." Caeser says and gives a loud laugh. Maya fake laughs with the crowd. It dies down.

"So, Maya. This boy has to love your look. Let me tell you this gossip. The Capitol didn't think you were very precious. But, Maya, you're glamourous!" Caeser says. Maya smiles, real this time.

"Thank you. This boy...is..." Maya had almost begun to say the boy's name.

Cam watched from backstage.

He thought Maya was pretty as she was at first and that she was amazing, scoring a 12!

A crush was overrated for him, though.

If it was him, normally, he'd say yes to go out with her.

However, they go into the arena in three days, bound to either kill each other or have one end up dead.

Cam wasn't sure he could fit a "Would you like to go out with me?" in in there.

"He has a brother named Justin and hits rocks with a stick against the tree, sometimes. He has brown hair, it's so sexy when he flips it. His eyes are brown, they'll haunt you day and night. Just the way they sparkle." Maya thought...out loud.

Cam and Haymitch look up at the TV, shocked.

"Well, whoever this boy is, though we already know, good luck." Caeser says. Maya smiles and remembers waht Effie had said.

Wave, look happy, smile, and rock your look. Or did Tori say that?

Maya began to walk forward only to fall into the crowd.

And for everyone to burst into laughter.

**Good or bad? Long or short? Please review and tell me what ya think.**


	3. BAD NEWS!

_**Hey. It's InOtherWords13.**_

_**My friend Lily, you might know her as Gurgled Jell-O passed away yesterday. Her family was in a car accident and the car hit her side.**_

_**As hard as it was typing it without crying, it's true. I don't want to beleive it. I keep thinking she'll come skipping into my room when she's over.**_

_**But sadly, she's gone. We were thinking about making an account together with collaboration stories that we both thought of, but... yeah.**_

_**I won't continue this story though.**_

_**It's cool and interesting, but I'll give the other stories some room to shine. She would have wanted this. She wanted to end the stories anyway, which is why she took forever to update.**_

_**I'm SO sorry. I miss her and she was a good writer. Weird, creative, and poetic. But she's gone and her little angel will be looking over all of us.**_

_**Sure, she only made like two chapters, two outstanding chapters, but... it's over.**_

_**I'll keep her account just for pure memories. Thank you.**_

_**NO JOKE.**_

_**Bye.**_


End file.
